


Pit Stop

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver and Felicity planned a romantic anniversary weekend with just the two of them in Coast City. But before the couple can celebrate one year of marriage, Lyla asks them to make an important pit stop.





	

( _Originally from 503 "A Matter of Trust" via[source](http://olivergifs.tumblr.com/post/152062829245/rich-men-and-their-toys)._ )

The gems on Felicity's rings sparkle under the florescent lights of the bunker. She pauses for a brief moment, glancing down at her favorite pieces of jewellery. Moira's ring- a three karat Princess cut diamond set on a platinum band. The other, her wedding ring, is a matching platinum infinity band that's lined with a series of small diamonds. Honestly, she could care less about the bling, though sometimes she has to admit it is nice that they have money again. What's more important to her is the man who has given them to her, the man who Felicity now gets to call her husband. Actually, she has called him that officially for one year now. Her fingers resume scurrying across the keyboard, preparing to shut down the Arrow Cave's (as Curtis and Cisco like to call it) tech for the night.

"Oliver," His wife calls out.

Last time she's checked, Oliver was going to squeeze in one more workout. And then he was going to make sure his bike was all tuned up for their trip to Coast City. Ah, it was going to be absolutely perfect. They decided on snagging some fish tacos at Linterna Verde as soon as they arrive in the city. The next day would be a fun day at Broome museum, and a romantic seaside picnic near Nodell park. That's not counting the time she plans on spending with Oliver in the bedroom at Stewart Plaza. It is their anniversary after all, and she even bought a sexy, yet comfortable neglige to celebrate their milestone.

Felicity attempts again, using a louder tone, "Honey."

"I'll be there in a minute, Baby, I promise."

"Ha!" She huffs in disbelief, "We both know that's not true."

"Oh yeah?" He questions, "How can you be so sure?"

The smell of motor oil, and the constant clicking from his handy ratchet wrench prove her point. Ugh, boys and their toys. The man didn't learn how to wash his own laundry until his mid-twenties, yet he had learned to tinker with motorcycles and fancy sports cars when he was six years old. Felicity's heels clack against the floor, heading over to the carport section of the lair. She's prepared to give him her best "I told you so." However, there's just something about Oliver right now. Maybe it's the way his butt looks in those dark blue jeans, and the fact that he's squatting only emphasize one of his greatest physical assets. Or maybe it's the way his t-shirt fits somewhat loosely, although it still manages to strain over his muscles as he tinkers with his Ducati. God, she's never had fantasies about about mechanics, or anything sports and vehicle related. But when it comes down to Oliver she just might. Hell, when it boils down to her husband she knows she does.

His blue eyes peek just above the charcoal black seat, "Felicity?"

No response, but she does lick her red stained lips. He can feel her eyes lingering on him. Clearly, she's lost in thoughts of him, or at least that what he hopes she's thinking about.

"Baby?"

"Mmm." Felicity hums, noting as she steps behind him, "You only call me 'Baby' when you want something. Taking good husband lessons from John again?"

Oliver answers in a low, husky, and deep tone, almost resembling the Green Arrow's voice without the modulator. "Maybe, or maybe I figured that one out all on my own."

His wife shoots him a patent look over her glasses.

Sighing heavily, he relents, "Okay, I may have had a little help."

"More like _a lot_ of help." She mutters under her breath, avoiding his gaze.

Oliver hums sharply, " _Hm_?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Not a thing. Love you."

He chuckles, smiling broadly as he stands up straight. "Love you too."

Oliver's wrenches hit his bright red toolbox with a some loud clangs. He strides over to a large sink, washing his hands thoroughly from all the grease, dirt, and sweat. He refuses to touch his wife with dirty hands. In his mind, it's just not right at all.

Felicity tosses him an old rag that has a big splotch of dried oil, asking. "So is your other baby all ready to go?"

"Uh-huh." Her husband confirms, talking to his bike. "All set, aren't you, Raisa?"

"You named your Ducati after your old nanny?"

Oliver answers adamantly, "Of course, she gets me where I need to go. She gets me in and out of the field. She takes care of me, just like Raisa did."

"Huh, so John, Thea, the recruits, and I are just smelly Gefilte fish with brussel sprouts? Is that it?"

"No, Felicity. You know what I meant. I'm never alone out on the streets. I have you and the rest of the team."

"I know. I know." She slaps his back in reassurance at his genuine incoherence, immediately caressing the slight sting. "I was just kidding, Honey. You're almost too easy to mess with."

"And here I thought the teasing wasn't going to begin until the actual night of our anniversary."

His wife chimes, promising, "Oh, just you wait and see what I have packed in my carry-on, mister."

"Mm." He thinks, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "My guess is I'll see it on the floor faster than you can say, Emerald Archer three times in a row."

"You're fast, but you're not that fast."

His eyebrow arches, reminding, "And since when dd you want me to be fast in the bedroom, or the pool, or your bathroom at QI? Huh?"

Felicity giggles, "Oliver, shh... What if the kids hear you?"

"Oh, they're out doing their homework." Her husband reminds, praising. "And Curtis gets extra credit for designing his own data sucker thingy."

"It's called an IR burst receiver. Remember don't tell the others he's our favorite."

Instead of an answer, Oliver scoops Felicity up into his arms rapidly, placing her on the front seat of his bike. Oliver drops to his knees. Felicity moans in response, wondering what's going to come next. Instead of some more fun activities, Oliver spots a loose bolt. Much to his wife's displeasure, she huffs out inaudible curses at the clicking sound of his ratchet wrench again. Felicity wonders why he pauses for a second, but then they hear the clomp of boots against the concrete floor.

"Harbinger, identity confirmed." Their AI warns.

Oliver wonders, concern instantly washing over him as his face crumples, "Lyla?"

"Nice to see you two have upgraded your security protocol."

Felicity gets straight to the point, "What's wrong?"

They both love Lyla like a sister, but they also know she doesn't usually make house calls, so to speak.

"I need to talk you about Johnny."

"Is he alright?"

She shakes her head, "Monument Point has been comprised by Shadowspire. They're holding Johnny hostage. I need help from you and your team to bust him out tonight."

The anniversary plans are put on pause, but hours later like a well-oiled machine Team Arrow gets Spartan out of there as soon as possible. Unfortunately, there may have been an explosion in the west wing caused by one of the Green Arrow's exploding arrows. Thankfully, Mayor Oliver Queen and President Olivia Marsden have an excellent rapport. The important thing is Oliver and Felicity have their brother back safe and sound. Next morning, Felicity hops on Oliver's beloved Ducati, holds on tightly to his waist, and they head off to Coast City. The engine whirs over a long stretch of road as the Queen couple bids their team "See ya soon" as the rising sun peeks over a mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
